


馴化

by Ziyu



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziyu/pseuds/Ziyu
Summary: 如果電梯事件後，Lester剛回到明尼蘇達就遇到Lorne的話。





	馴化

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然標題是<馴化>  
> 但我覺得這個詞的概念更適合在一段很長的時間上，這篇的時間挺短的，但是我也想不到其它詞了（懺悔）。  
> *以防萬一我還是把這篇歸類在non-con

　　「Lester，閉嘴。」Lorne看著滔滔不絕的Lester一臉厭煩，他完全想不到自己錄音收藏的主角有哪個會主動站到他面前，畢竟他們幾乎都已經命喪黃泉或是判刑入獄。

　　「噢，所以你現在又認識我了嗎？」Lester直視他，為了抓到Lorne的錯誤而自鳴得意。

　　電梯裡另外三個人尷尬的視線在他們兩人中間游移，對突然冒出來的男人感到好奇，Lorne說他們不認識但卻表現出他們很熟悉的樣子，他們兩人沉默的對望，空氣凝結成令人不適的靜止狀態，Lorne開口，「這就是你想要的嗎？」他直視Lester的雙眼。

　　後者聳聳肩，沒有講出什麼有意義的句子，三人裡的胖男人插話但沒有人理會，他們仍然在對看，像是現在世界只剩下他們兩人。

　　「這就是你想要的嗎？」Lorne又問了一次，Lester眼神開始游移，不斷眨眼，原本的他跟現在的他在腦裡起衝突，Old Lester在說服他否定，而他又覺得自己不應該再次退縮，他保持微笑因為不知道該做什麼表情，面部肌肉扯得有點僵硬。

　　「是或不是？」Lorne放慢語調，像是要確保Lester有辦法了解他的問句，即使那個句子簡單到連剛學會說話的孩子都聽得懂。

　　Lester在雙腳間變換重心，猶豫，他不是沒聽出Lorne語氣裡警告的意味濃重，但他已經不再是一年前的他了，於是他深呼吸、挺直背脊，鼓起勇氣直視著Lorne的眼睛答出——「是。」

　　Lorne的表情像是到孩子做出什麼蠢事的家長一樣無奈，他抽出裝有消音器的手槍，從胖男人開始一連三槍把在場所有旁觀者的頭都轟掉，血液飛濺的到處都是，還有一些沾到了Lester的臉頰上。

　　「都怪你。」Lorne解釋，Lester嚇傻了，他沒想到這樣的結果，就像他一年前沒想到Lorne會真的殺死Hess一樣，一切又開始崩壞，他好不容易獲得的生活可能又要全毀了，電梯叮的一聲在住房層停下，電梯外沒有任何目擊者，感謝上帝沒有再更多的犧牲者，Lester想。

　　他盯著地上漫開的血，沒聽懂任何一句Lorne對他說的話，因為耳裡盡是血液在血管流動的隆隆聲響，他覺得再一下子血泊就要碰到自己皮鞋了。

　　Lester因為Lorne要求他處理掉屍體的指示而回過神，電梯這次停在頂樓的儲物間，到處都是雜物只剩下一條通道，Lester下意識地就要遵從，但是這樣不對，Lorne又想要將他扯進另一件命案，這一切都是他一個人惹出來的，他相信他可以自己處理好的，畢竟Lorne一定經驗老道。

　　Lester重複放鬆又握緊地抓住手中的獎盃，他的年度最佳銷售員的證明、他已經不再是過去那個懦弱男人的證明。

　　他深呼吸然後用力朝Lorne的後腦勺揮去，接著頭也不回的死命跑，他告訴自己不用思考跑就是了，他更加用力握住獎盃防止它因為自己手心流汗而滑落，留下他曾經在這裡的證據，他聽見Lorne在他背後跟他說「等會見，Lester。」

　　Lester匆忙跑回自己的旅館房間，喘著氣叫醒正在睡夢中的Linda——他的第二任妻子，Linda順從地接受他異常的安排，雖然問題一堆但總歸還是連夜搭機返回明尼蘇達。

　　她即使是對說話顛三倒四毫無邏輯的Lester也抱持信任，而且他們還臨時決定好要去阿卡普爾科，Lester希望他們可以直接移民過去不要再回到美國，最主要是再也不想見到Lorne。

　　即使他們到家了，Lester仍然戰戰兢兢的擔心Lorne有沒有追上來，他知道這樣的擔憂有點無稽之談，他搬了新家，Lorne不可能會知道他在哪的……最起碼一時半會不會知道。

　　Lester謹慎的鎖上大門，環視四周檢查有沒有被入侵的痕跡，儘管他知道這種小動作對Lorne一點用都沒有，但他還是心神不寧的重複往窗外看。

　　他甚至都沒有注意到Linda的動靜，她說話的聲音讓精神緊繃的Lester嚇得差點跳起來，「冰箱裡只剩下冷凍的豌豆湯，你不會想要旅途奔波餓了半天後，最後只能吃碗豆湯的。」她彎下腰對著冰箱裡講話，提議要去Lou's coffee用午餐。

　　「如果妳想要的話，那我們就去。」其實他覺得豌豆湯也不錯，但出於補償心理，Linda被他半夜叫醒搭飛機，讓她決定午餐吃什麼完全沒問題。

　　他們，準確來說是Lester如果知道這個決定會讓他躲過Solverson的問話絕對會感到慶幸。

　　但Lester現在正覺得後悔，因為當Linda用餐刀切開淋滿蜂蜜的鬆餅而Lester就著吸管喝著果汁時，大門走進來那個他熟悉的男人，昨晚電梯裡的其中一人，當然是活下來的那位。

　　「Jezz，」他的語氣又慌又急，「我也許該先去辦公室拿護照。」

　　Linda睜著不解的大眼睛看著他，「可是你點的三明治還沒來耶，我覺得晚點拿也不急。」她覺得她丈夫今天很奇怪，坐立不安地像是有什麼東西追著他一樣，像一隻被獵捕中的小兔子，她想到這個比喻偷偷地笑了出來。

　　Lester顯然想說些什麼，但運轉中的腦袋已經想不出什麼硬拗的理由了，他看著朝他們座位走近的Lorne跟覺得越來越無法思考。

　　「我們有多久不見了，一年？還是更久？真沒想到我可以在這裡遇到你。」Lorne像是帶上了笑臉面具，邁步到Lester身邊拍拍他的肩，Linda好奇看著他們兩個，Lorne注意到她，「妳一定就是Lester的妻子吧？我聽說他再婚了沒想到會是這麼有魅力的女性。」他向她伸出手，象徵友好地握了手。

　　「叫我Linda就好，你一定是Lester的朋友，」她因為那番讚美的話紅了臉，她不是那麼常受到誇獎的，「要一起吃個飯嗎？我們才剛來。」Lester第一次這麼厭惡Linda善良好客的個性。

　　「可以嗎？」Lorne拉開Lester身旁的椅子，順便點了餐，「自從我從這裡搬走後就再也沒有跟Lester聯絡過了，沒想到這次回來可以遇到他。」

　　「真巧，我們今天才從拉斯維加斯回來！那裡居然連機場都能賭博，還有那個噴水池，你真該看一下的。」Linda雙眼閃閃發光的，就像是那個噴水池是她這一輩子見過最奢華的東西一樣，她用雙手比劃著。

　　「那一定非常精緻壯觀，有機會我應該也去那裡一次看看，你們去哪裡做了什麼？觀光？」Lorne配合地接話，Lester覺得這樣的Lorne很奇怪，異常地正常……有點像是你隨便哪個有點八卦的鄰居，喜歡跟你的妻子聊聊近況，而不是昨天開槍殺死三個人的殺手。

　　「為了Lester的頒獎典禮，『年度最佳銷售員』？好像是這樣的獎，」她覺得自己丈夫是個了不起的、值得為他自豪的人，「在像是包了場一樣的宴會，大家喝著酒。」

　　他們相談甚歡，而Lester完全不參與話題，他吃掉了端上來的三明治，完全沒吃出來他點的是什麼口味，可能是鮪魚也可能是火腿，Lorne坐在他旁邊的壓力讓他把吸管咬得扁扁的，果汁已經不太能順暢地被吸上來。

　　他完全放空地盯著杯子裡的橙色液體，還有吃完的三明治盤子裡的殘屑，Linda跟Lorne的對話他什麼都沒有聽進去，直到Linda起身說要去趟廁所，他才被迫拉近另一場對話。

　　「柳橙汁，嗯哼，真是可愛選擇不是嗎。」Lorne撐著臉頰看著他，Lester認得這種笑容，某種他看到艷麗女人去找對方答話時的態度，「事業成功生活美滿，還娶了一個嬌妻，日本人？」

　　「韓裔美國人，其實。」他現在就想離開，但是他不能丟下Linda，Lorne看著自己的感覺簡直糟糕透頂，昨天在台上講得獎感言被幾百個人盯著時都沒有這麼令人不安，他的視線飄向停在室外停車場的汽車。

　　「我很好奇你昨晚為什麼要像隻開屏的孔雀來找我，Lester。」這形容很奇怪，但卻意外的貼切，Lester自信地展現高級訂製西裝就像孔雀炫耀自己的尾羽。

　　「我……我……」一陣思考的停頓，「我原本想要感謝你，畢竟沒有你我也不會得獎、在眾人面前發表感言什麼的……你知道的，我從來沒有這種經驗。」也許他表現得像是在胡謅一個藉口，但他真的有這樣想過，他不安地動了動肩膀，雖然他更想用鬼迷心竅一句概括。

　　「那記還真的挺痛的，如果打對地方我大概會昏過去。」Lorne啜了一口黑咖啡，放下杯子時清脆聲響讓Lester的視線下意識轉移到Lorne身上。

　　Lester注意到他後腰的衣物布料鼓起一凸起塊，他知道那是什麼，一把昨天使用過的附帶消音器的銀色手槍，如果他現在打算衝到停車場大概半路就會直接被它射殺，像是槍戰遊戲的現實版，直擊頭部得幾分什麼的。

_ 等等，他的手是放在他的腿上嗎？ _

　　Lester僵硬地不敢動任何一寸，視線也不敢往下確認，但大腿上的觸感是如此鮮明不容懷疑，Lorne突然逼近Lester，兩個人的臉幾乎都要碰到一塊。

　　「我覺得我們應該好好聊一聊，單獨的，就你跟我。」Lorne的手在離開Lester的大腿前還刻意捏了一下，他抬頭對從洗手間回來的Linda微笑，Lester甚至都沒發現她回來了。

　　「很抱歉我必須先離開了，很高興認識妳，Linda。」他拿起外套起身，接著再次拍了拍Lester的肩膀——親暱友好充滿無形的壓力，「我得說，我還挺喜歡你的。」他附在Lester的耳邊輕聲說，溫熱的濕氣打在耳廓上。

　　Lester的手放在剛剛Lorne碰觸的地方，他似乎可以感覺到餘留下來的熱量，剛剛那像是某種挑逗，Lester即使婚後（第二次的婚姻）也時常這樣做，跟看上眼的女性調調請或是跟保險理賠人搞在一起，他當然知道這叫外遇，不過那只是一夜情，他想。

　　但是當這種行為跟Lorne Malvo扯上關係後，他應該要做的就是無視然後準備帶Linda出國到南方享受從椰子裡喝酒、陽光還有海灘。

　　「親愛的，我想我們可以走了，」Lester看看進食完的餐盤，「我們等等可以繞去辦公室拿護照。」他們結完帳朝停車場走去。

　　「你其實很期待去阿卡普爾科的嗎？」Linda在繫好安全帶後這麼問，「感覺你迫不及待。」

　　「是啊，」他發動引擎，「畢竟那可是妳想去的地方。」而且如果Lorne在明尼蘇達州的話，那他最好離這裡遠一點。

　　「謝謝，我好愛你。」Linda的心都要融化了，過去從來沒有人會將她的事情擺在第一位。

　　Lester開著車行駛在撒過鹽的公路，路旁是白茫茫的積雪，高緯度冬天的日常光景。

　　「我去去就回。」他在自家店的對街停好車，拉上拉鍊並戴上帽子，Linda目送他走進玻璃門。

　　Lester走過街，跟經過的路人——剛好是他的客戶——打了聲招呼，推開玻璃門進到辦公室，他沒有開燈，因為就著外頭的自然光還算可以看見室內的物體，他蹲下身操作保險箱的密碼鎖，想著他應該要把護照放家裡的，不然也不用這麼麻煩。

　　Linda以為她的丈夫不用五分鐘就會出來，然後他們可以一起回家，但是過了好一陣子，久到她決定自己下車去找Lester，辦公室裡沒有人影只有打開的保險箱跟落在地上的護照。

  
  


　　Lester眨眨眼找回自己意識時覺得後腦勺一陣刺痛，他茫然的看著上方，想著他沒見過這個天花板，他仔細盯著木頭的紋路回想為什麼他會在這裡。

　　他只記得他要拿護照，然後呢？他想到Lorne的臉，一定是他，Lester坐起身，意外卻也毫不意外的看到熟悉的人影。

　　Lorne坐在沙發上，戴著耳機聽著卡帶播放器，Lester的頭還在隱隱作痛，他伸手確認一下發現沒有血，「你想做什麼？」他問，他希望自己沒有腦震盪。

　　「別那麼緊張，我不打算殺你，不過你再繼續擺出那副像是受驚小鹿的樣子可能就說不定了。」Lorne拿下耳機回應，壁爐的火光照在他染白的髮絲上。

　　「你想做什麼？」Lester像是留聲機一樣又問了同樣的問題，不安的盯著他。

　　「我說過我還挺喜歡你的。」他好像在講什麼理所當然的事，不過兩次沒有回答到Lester的問題。

　　Lester發現他在一張床上，他的鞋還有外套消失了，他看著Lorne朝他越走越近，「為什麼？」他試圖往後退，但後方除了床頭板什麼都沒有。

　　「你大概不知道自己有多特別。」跟Lorne過往的受害者不一樣，牠們永遠不會成為食物鏈的上階物種，而Lester將Lorne野蠻叢林般的價值觀內化成自己的，熟練運用在生活中，想想一年前地方報紙用大大的頭條描述關於Chazz的罪行，不過他們都知道真相是什麼——Lester將罪行嫁禍給他的兄長。

　　他坐上床沿，伸手撫過Lester的臉，後者因為他的過度靠近而屏息，他覺得Lorne像是隻猛獸，而他是獵物，「你覺得你成為社會上的獵食者了嗎？」Lorne問，但他的態度更像是一位對兒子表現滿意的父親，他動手解開Lester的襯衫扣子。

　　「你要幹嘛？」他試著反抗然而並沒有什麼用處，只能看著扣子一顆顆被解開，Lorne用一隻手就固定住他兩個手腕。

　　「我要幹嘛？」他勾起嘴角，像是Lester問了什麼有趣的問題，「幹你，Lester。」

　　Lester知道Lorne會說什麼做什麼，他試著在他剝光自己時奮力抵抗，但他還是在內褲被脫去的那一刻感到絕望，Lester踢踹他的腳作為最終反抗，不過輕而易舉的被制止了。

　　「你有兩個選擇，看是要做個好孩子呢，還是要我直接硬上你？」Lorne看著朝自己擊來的膝蓋，「雖然你大概都不情願，但我個人不會建議後面那個選項。」他稍微退開，給Lester一點空間。

　　他當然可以直接強暴他，隨便拿什麼繩子綁住他的手，分開他的腿像是上一個性愛玩具一樣上他，如果他這樣做Lester仍然會是一個披著人類外衣的野獸，他會咒罵會掙扎，他會站在道德高點上舔舐自己的傷口，作為受害者譴責他，不管怎麼說，這樣就不有趣了。

　　他相信Lester會選擇順從，畢竟他就是這種人，Lorne想要他接受這一切，他要他最後深陷情慾中向他渴求，「二選一，Lester，你我都知道哪個比較好。」

　　Lester停下那張咒罵的嘴還有身體上的攻擊動作，如果要形容Lester的感受，那像是面對兩條叉路，你都知道通往懸崖，但是一條佈滿荊棘，另一條則是平坦的石子路。

　　他有些超然地懷疑Lorne其實有什麼特殊的情結，畢竟他在用詞的選擇上有點特殊，好像他現在是在家裡看著電視節目中的綁架情景一樣。

　　「我……」識時務者為俊傑，他說服自己，但是說自己會做個好孩子跟在電話上承認自己當了壞男孩差別還是有點大。

　　Lester無聲表達他示好的態度，他緩慢的移動手腳讓自己跨坐到Lorne的大腿上，這有點羞恥但更多的是規避傷害，他的肌膚染上一抹粉色，他還在猶豫要不要試著親Lorne，最後他這麼做了，快速的嘴唇碰嘴唇那種，然後坐立難安的觀察Lorne。

　　Lorne似乎挺滿意Lester的表現，也許他並沒有什麼特殊的情結而是單純的把他當成動物來對待，畢竟那種詞一般也用在寵物身上，Lester想。

　　Lorne肯定地低笑，略為粗暴的親吻他，舌頭伸進他的口腔裡攪動，他還給了Lester一個技巧高超的手活作為獎勵，幾個擼動就讓Lester硬起來，手靈巧握過柱身褪下包皮，拇指滑過冠狀溝後抵在鈴口上，Lester只能將臉埋進Lorne的肩窩喘氣。

　　Lester讓自己的理智飄離身體放空，就像他以前被霸凌時常做的一樣，讓自己好像沒那痛，沒那麼屈辱，沒有正要被另一個男人上，而自己因為對方幫他手淫舒服到整個人都在顫抖。

　　「專注點，Lester，你在想你可愛的妻子嗎？」Lorne的聲音拉他回到現實，「我猜不是，看得出來你其實對她沒什麼感情。」他拉扯他的陰囊，Lester痛呼出聲。

　　「……」Lester沉默，他沒發現自己正小幅度地在Lorne的手裡挺動，「她是個好妻子，而且她大概愛我。」跟Pearl不一樣，現在沒有每天的早餐都佐上詆毀他自尊的暗示，他想起那把被扔進黑色塑膠袋的錘子。

　　「然後婚後慣性外遇嗎？」Lorne嘲諷的笑笑，加快了擼動的速度，Lester在他懷裡嗚咽著到達高潮，精液弄髒那件橄欖綠的襯衫，但Lorne還在繼續玩弄他疲軟的陰莖。

　　「停下……」他扭動腰部，淚水從眼眶泛出，高潮後仍然持續在他身上的快感過度刺激了，「我才剛射過……」

　　Lorne空出的那隻手拂過Lester有贅肉的小腹，一路向上停在他的胸前的小突起上揉搓著，讓Lester呻吟出可愛的聲響，「叫我的名字，求我。」他說。

　　Lester帶哭腔地照做了，Lorne帶著滿意的表情放手離開他的陰莖，他把Lester擺回床上，從一旁的櫃子拿出潤滑劑，然後試著將手指伸進緊閉的穴口。

　　Lester平躺在床上，眼角泛紅呼吸急促，他又可以看到天花板的木紋，同時可以感受到Lorne的手指正在侵入他，並戳弄他的腸道，這感覺有點痛又很怪，直到體內的手指頂到某一點，快感蓋過一切，「Jezz……」他完全不知道這是什麼，只是情不自禁的主動迎合手指。

　　「看看你現在扭成這樣子，就像個手指幹自己的蕩婦。」Lorne插入第二根手指時說道，算然這樣說感覺好像他感到不滿，但他其實大大的被這樣的Lester愉悅到了。

　　「我沒……」Lester羞恥地試圖將臉藏在手臂後，但他無法克制自己的腰，「那不是我……的問題。」

　　「你喜歡這樣，」Lorne毫不留情的刺激那個點，Lester覺得自己快要溺死在快感裡，「嗯？」

　　「我、我不知道。」他在Lorne抽出手指時難耐地發出有點失落的呻吟，這讓他更是羞紅了臉。

　　直到現在Lorne還是衣冠楚楚，他讓自己勃發的陰莖抵在Lester被潤滑液打濕的洞口推力插入，即使經過擴張，手指與性器的尺寸差距還是太大，而Lester的手掌推著他的胸膛，他噓聲安撫掙扎的Lester。

　　Lester眨了眨濕潤的雙眼，對Lorne的溫柔感到懷疑困惑，他覺得自己被珍惜，溫柔似乎從來沒有在他身上施展色彩，畢竟他是Lester，那個矮小又沒什麼自信的膽小鬼，小時候父母永遠都偏愛Chazz，在學校也總是被霸凌，而成年男性在社會上向來不是會被珍惜的對象。

　　他突然覺得都無所謂了，好像哪裡傳來什麼物體碎裂的聲音，「Lorne……」他輕喚，主動換來了個濕濡濡的親吻。

　　Lorne抱著Lester挺動，手攬著他的頭輕撫他的後頸，他啃咬他的鎖骨，誰都不會發現他現在的笑容，細微的呻吟因為他們的動作幾乎是在他耳邊響起，他為Lester變成他所想要樣子而感到饜足，像是成功馴服某種動物的成就感。

　　Lester在他身下的呼吸越來越急促，Lorne更加用力往Lester的前列腺戳刺，節奏快而頻繁，將他帶上高潮，讓他覺得腦袋白花花的像是身處一望無際的雪地。

　　Lorne幾下抽插後讓自己的精液釋放在Lester絞緊收縮的腸道，接著拔出自己的陰莖，欣賞白濁液體從Lester的體內流出，像是色情片的特寫。

　　「所以，你要帶我走嗎？」Lester在呼吸平復後發現他現在意外的平靜，就算刀子抵在脖子上可能都不會大驚小怪，「去隨便什麼地方。」

　　「我不知道你其實是十多歲的小女孩，Lester，等一下你要讓我帶你上月球嗎？」Lorne取笑他的說法，還有連逃跑這個選項都沒有出現在Lester腦裡這件事，「不過是的，如果你要這麼說。」

　　「我會有一個新身份嗎？像是間諜電影演的那樣。」還是犯罪片，他不太清楚，因為睡意在呼喚他，「像是你改名成Mi……Mick那樣。」

　　「會有的，」Lorne脫下被Lester弄髒的襯衫露出滿是傷痕的上身，他也順便擦了擦Lester被他自己精液搞得一蹋糊塗的小肚子還有他的下體，然後隨手把那件他再也不會穿的襯衫丟一邊，「現在先睡吧。」

　　Lorne不確定自己這麼做是不是有些太衝動，帶一個絕對只會拖後腿的寵物在身邊？養隻獵犬可能都比Lester來的有用，他想。

　　但Lorne可是個喜歡保留紀念品的人，他看向床上那張睡臉，他最新也是目前最特別的一個，也許有天他會忍不住動手殺了他，也許是在一次窒息式性愛裡「不小心」失手，誰知道呢？

　　北美灰狼在遠方嚎叫著。


End file.
